


Sexual Education for the Needy

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, and its the fucking end of the world, blowjob, but its consentual, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Captain Peaks was helping Bean get settled into Prosperity when he found a note left out by him~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay, I read this note and had to... well... jump on the opportunity... but I was trying to think of a name for this all night, but couldn't... so this was the first thing that came to mind.P.S: I have no clue how old Bean is... but seeing how focused he is on doing things as 'daddy' told him, he's at least 19-21?P.P.S: There isn't much sex, I was just fucking around and created this beautiful bastard.





	Sexual Education for the Needy

 Bean was happy someone was helping him bring all his maps and equipment back to Prosperity, and the Captain of Security none the less. Sitting in the sidecar of the motorcycle he had was a little uncomfortable, but at least the trip wasn't that long. He had to admit Prosperity was a lot larger than anticipated, but gosh diddly dang it he had told the Captain he was gonna stay and by golly he would! 

 Captain Peaks offered to go back and get the other boxes while Bean unpacked, and if someone offers to do something for you, then you let them without hesitation, or... at least that's what his father use to tell him... wait... where was I...? OH YEAH! So unpacking! It was boring, but a lot more fun when the Captain got back. They were talking about something when he drifted off, reading something Bean had left out, and being the curious little scamp he was, he walked over to read what had the man so focused on the page. Though he had a helmet on, he was staring at the page for a solid ten minutes before Bean went over. Maybe it was only ten seconds... BUT THATS BESIDE THE POINT! 

"Ohhhhhhh… That's what you're looking at..." he read it in his head before turning to face the man, "Do you know what an 'orgasm' is? A lot of people are always whispering about them, but no one will tell me what it is!" he stated sadly.

 The Captain laughed heartily, opening his visor slightly to wipe his eyes, "You seriously don't know what an orgasm is..?" he asked. The shorter man shook his head, "Jesus... uh, so, y'know when you... masturbate...?" he asked, visibly uncomfortable.

 "Oh no, Daddy always said sex and anything of the sort outside of reproduction was evil and satanic."

 The other man tilted his head, quieting for a few moments before continuing, "Well... um..." he put his bandaged hand on his own neck, rubbing it softly, obviously reeaalllyy uncomfortable. "It'd be a lot easier to show you, but if it's 'evil and satanic', I'm sure you'd want no part in it..." He mumbled.

 "No, No, he never said it was evil and satanic if it was educational!"

 "Oh, so you found a loophole?"

 "Basically… so what do I do to 'orgasm'?"

 The taller of the two chuckled before saying, "Its 'have an orgasm', and first you should probably close the doors and blinds... y'know, for privacy?"

 Bean did as told, from what he had heard about this place before Rush and Peaks, he was really happy that they had come, updated the place, and helped the people residing there. When he turned back to face Peaks, he was facing the opposite way, but his helmet was off. "What now?" he asked.

 Peaks turned around to face him, he had a large scar across his face, going from the top of the right side, and going to the bottom of the left. His hair was an Azure blue at the top, fading to black as it went down, face mostly clean, albeit he had stubble, but he looked nothing like most of the people out in the wasteland. His eyes, his freakin' eyes, the left one was purple and the right was green. "Woah, what's with your eye?" he asked gesturing towards the left.

 "My sister and I born after the bombs dropped, so our parents always said it was because of radiation..." he said, looking down.

 "Wait, how old are you?" 

 "Seventeen, and before you ask, my father trained my sister and me in the bunker, we got even more training with those fucking raiders... but I was one of the best, so I became the Captain of Security..." he trailed off.

 "Holy cow, your even more amazing than I originally thought!"

 Silence filled the room for a moment, "Didn't you want to learn something?" Peaks asked, genuinely confused.

 "Yeah, what an orgasm is, sorry, I'm easily sidetracked."

 "Its fine... uh, so go ahead and take off your pants and underwear, and sit on the towel on the table over there," he said gesturing to the table at the end of the room.

 Bean did as requested, kicking his socks and shoes off as well. Peaks combed his hands through his hair, letting out a short sigh. "You good?" Bean asked.

 "Yeah, just, y'know..." he breathed, vaguely waving his hand in Bean's direction.

 "Its fine if you don't want to, I can find someone else, I mean, you already helped me get my plans back, so its all good, I wont be-" he was cut off by Peaks pressing his lips to his. "Holy heck, my friend, what was that?" he asked when Peaks pulled away.

 "I-I'm trying to recreate what I remember, so you can..." he waved his hand again, not wanting to say the words. he inhaled and exhaled deeply and got on his knees, well, his position was more like a proposal, but he still had a knee on the ground!!

 His fingers ghosted over Bean's thighs and dick, making the man above him shudder. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, pumping gently, and he was hard within seconds. Peaks knew Bean wouldn't last long if this was his first time, so he cut straight to the chase, wrapping his lips and swirling his tongue around his dick. "A-ah! Jeeze Louise, Cap!" Bean panted, lacing his fingers in Peaks' hair.

 Peaks just hummed in agreement, vibrations sending pleasure coursing through his body. Knowing that Bean was close, the Captain pushed as far down as he could, gagging slightly, but still causing the desired effect, that being Bean cumming in his mouth.

 Weird? Yes. Hilarious watching him come down from his high? Did you really need to ask? Of fucking course.

 Peaks swallowed the cum, cleaning off his mouth with a cloth before cleaning **Bean's dick**.

 When Bean came to, Peaks was putting his bandages back on and grabbing his helmet. He tossed Bean a new pair of underwear and jeans and stood by the door until he had his pants on, he opened it, turning to him and saying "Next time, just call me Dante..." with a wink before putting his helmet on as he strode out.

~~~~~~

 "No way that's true." Carmina stated matter-of-factly. 

 "Look, I didn't lie about anything! Some of my brain might've gotten jostled up, but its the truth!" Bean replied defensively.

 "Then how come we've never seen his face?" Selene asked.

 "Was he sucking your dick?" Sharky asked with an enthused expression.

 "Speak of the devil..." Carmina stated as the Captain approached the group sitting by the fire and plopping between Sharky and Bean, the Judge standing close behind.

 "Can you take your helmet off?" Selene asked.

 "How old are you?" Carmina asked.

 "What's your name?" Sharky asked.

 The Captain chuckled softly, "I guess I've known you long enough... Uh, I'm seventeen, my name's Dante, and..." he grunted a little as he pulled off his helmet, ruffling his hair, "Anything else?"

 Carmina and Selene shake their heads, Sharky, having not changed at all since the nukes, asked, "Did you really suck his dick?"

 Dante tried to keep a poker face, but failed miserably, laughing heartily. "Ah, fuck, he doesn't know how to keep a secret, huh?" he asked.

 Sharky pointed an accusing finger at him, "YOU SUCKED HIS DICK?!?" he exclaimed, laughing.

 "So what? I won't say anything about what it said, but you might want to start putting your shopping list away..." he drifted off with a smile.

 Sharky was laughing even harder now, while Selene, Carmina, and Bean chuckled slightly, even the Judge broke for a moment, giggling softly.

 Dante lied down on Bean's lap, falling asleep writhing minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Good God, saying Bean's Dick, Cock, etc. is really awkward. Did you like the end? 'Cuz I personally think nothing can top that type of ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Bean's dick is its own entity.
> 
>  
> 
> Bean's dick needs not a Bean.
> 
>  
> 
> I took this joke way to far... ._.  
> But I hope you enjoyed anyways XD


End file.
